Naive Shot!
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot]Sakuno wants to get some groceries. On the way she meets Ryoma as well as pickpockets. What will happen? Slight Ryosaku hint. [Personal Experience!]


**Naïve Shot!**

Author's notes: A oneshot!

In this fic I referred to Sakuno as naïve. I am not sure if that is really suitable. However I did that just for the title, 'Naïve Shot!' which I wanted to make it sound alike to 'Nice Shot!' which also happens to be in the lyrics of 'Koko Dake no Hanashi'.

I wrote this fic based on my experience on Christmas Day. Please read my notes on 'I Sing A Song For You Chapter 5' to get the exact idea!

Gosh I should have just HAMMERED those idiots! I was VERY like Ryoma in the smirking part. I practically smirked all the way home! I also stared fiercely at them! (I stare and smirk at people all the time, not unlike Ryoma…) This fic contains the thoughts of what I _**wanted** _to do to them.

Please be really careful when you are out, regardless whether you are carrying a backpack or not! Just a friendly warning!

Enjoy and please review! Happy Boxing Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

**Naïve Shot! **

Sakuno was on her way to get groceries for dinner.

"Ano? Eto? Was I supposed to turn right there?" Sakuno mumbled to herself while looking around her.

Sakuno walked and walked. Finally she managed to walk to a busy street.

"Ano? This does not seem like the place I was supposed to get my groceries…" Sakuno was looking around her again.

Sakuno then spotted a convenience store near her. She rubbed the perspiration off her forehead. "I think I better get a drink first!"

Sakuno walked slowly to the convenience store. She did not want to trip and fall.

"Ryuuzaki?" Sakuno heard a voice behind her.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno spun around and was surprised at who she saw.

"Where are you going?" Ryoma asked the girl. He knew she was very prone to getting lost.

"Ano…the market? But it is not here…" Sakuno said, embarrassed.

_"I knew it! The girl's lost again!" _Ryoma thought to himself.

"I'll take you there." Ryoma said to Sakuno.

"O…ok…" Sakuno said shyly.

Sakuno and Ryoma walked silently all the way. Sakuno was feeling rather uncomfortable with the silence. She hardly had the chance to be alone with Ryoma.

Ryoma was just walking along. Both of them did not notice but a group of 3 people had quietly approached them from behind.

Sakuno was carrying a backpack and she did not notice anything except Ryoma's presence.

Suddenly Ryoma heard the sound of a zip opening. He quickly turned around to see Sakuno's backpack wide open and 3 people standing behind them, looking shocked at his gesture.

"You…" Ryoma started to say, staring fiercely at each of them in turn.

"Huh? Huh?" Sakuno turned around.

The 3 people quickly walked away. Ryoma quickly asked Sakuno: "Was your backpack closed all the time?"

"Ah? Ah hai! You mean? Pickpockets?" Sakuno said the last word very loudly. The 3 people heard it and started to run.

Ryoma, with his agile reflexes, took out his tennis racket and 3 tennis balls. He threw a tennis ball in the air and hit one of them exactly on the head. He fell to the ground and clutched his head in pain.

Ryoma did the same thing with the other two, all using his _left _hand. They fell too, all hit straight on the head.

"Stop there you idiots!" Ryoma shouted at the 3 who were running away frantically. He realised he had forgotten about Sakuno and quickly turned to her.

"Are you all right? Did you lose anything?" Ryoma asked Sakuno.

Sakuno was checking her open backpack.

"Are? Are?" Sakuno said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What? Did you lose something?" Ryoma was confused.

"No…There is only an umbrella inside… I was not supposed to bring this backpack…"

"Huh?" Ryoma was getting really confused.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno looked at Ryoma innocently. "I forgot to bring my purse."

Ryoma stared at her for a moment. Then he finally comprehended the whole situation. He started smirking.

"Che! Those stupid pickpockets!" Ryoma smirked.

Ryoma helped Sakuno up. "C'mon Ryuuzaki, I'll bring you home. And be careful the next time you bring this sort of backpack, especially you. You are so slow and dense."

"Eh? Gomen nasai…" Sakuno apologised with her head down.

"Let's go." Ryoma started walking.

"Hai! Eto, Ryoma-kun, why are you bringing me home?" Sakuno asked shyly.

"You need to get money for the groceries right?" Ryoma replied.

"Ah, hai!" Sakuno smiled sheepishly.

Ryoma was smirking to himself all the way. He thought how unlucky and stupid the pickpockets were. Another reason was due to Sakuno.

_"Her naivety has some use sometimes!" _Ryoma thought as he continued smirking.

* * *

Notes:

1. gomen nasai – sorry

Watch out all you pickpockets out there! If I ever see one of you again, I am not going to let you off easily! Mada mada da ne! (Be awed at Aki-sama's prowess!)


End file.
